


Wings

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets blissed out when you touch his wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

It was nearing nine o’clock and the boys had just rung you to say that they wouldn’t make it back to the bunker tonight because they were still in the middle of their case hunting a vampire nest.

With a sigh, you snuggled up closer to Castiel on the sofa and he rested his head on your lap. Some film about aliens was playing on the TV but you’d all but given up watching it.

The angel resting on your lap shifted a bit and you smiled down at him. “Hey, Cas?”

He hummed and rose an eyebrow for you to continue. 

“Can…can you show me your wings?” you asked him gingerly.

Castiel twisted around so he could look up at you, and frowned. “Why?”

Shrugging, you answered, “I dont know, I just kinda want to see them, I guess.”

Expecting at least a little protest, you were slightly surprised when he smiled and rose himself up to his elbows on his front. In a second, two magnificent black feathery wings split out of his shoulders and rustled against each other.

A small gasp escaped your lips before an incredulous smile spread across your face. “Wow,” you breathed. “They’re incredible.”

Reaching out a tentative hand, you brushed the fluttering feathers with the tips of your fingers and the angel shivered and sighed beneath your touch. “Hmm,” he mumbled.

Smiling, you stroked the soft flurries of black feathers again- if only to elicit those adorably gorgeous noises from the angel again. Peering down at his face, you saw that his eyes were closed and he looked utterly blissed out- at that, the corners of your lips twitched even more and you leant down to press a kiss to his temple.

“Such a pretty angel,” you teased, earning yourself a glare and a roll of the eyes before Cas sat up, grabbed your wrists in his hands and pressed you down into the couch beneath him.

“Such a pretty human,” he grinned down at you, leaning down and kissing you on the lips. 

You shrugged. “It’s been said.”


End file.
